Stress Relief
by alitablake
Summary: Yashiro returns alone from his job with Ren in Hokkaido. Left with a lot of work leaving him worn out, he shares an evening with someone unexpectedly. Lemon!
1. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews from **_**Embrace No Evil. **_**I hope you enjoy my new story. **

**This is sort of a continuation of my other story **_**Embrace No Evil**_**; however, it can stand alone. There are so many stories of the main characters but what about poor Yashiro. I just feel like a handsome man like that should have someone at his side. **

'Inner thoughts'

"Spoken words"

Chapter 1

_Thursday Night_

Yukihito could see the lights of Tokyo light up the night sky as the plane descended onto the airport strip. He was alone on the huge plane other than the small crew that worked upon it. He didn't have reception during the flight but he planned out the best way to reschedule or simply cancel all of Ren appointments for the weekend.

Where is his charge, you may ask? He is in heaven. No, not literally, he's fine, I promise. He finally confessed to Kyoko and they are spending three days alone together at the president's private mountain lodge in Hokkaido. A plan finally worked, and they are finally a couple.

Ok so it wasn't completely his plan; it was the president's and speaking of the president, Yukihito could see a large yellow LME stretch limo parked to the side of the hanger where the plane would stop. He gathered his items and waited for the plane to stop so he could be let off. As he emerged from the plane, he was greeted by the president in a full blown matadors outfit. The base color was a dark red with elaborate gold embroidery complete with the red cape and black montera.

Yukihito approached the president and bowed down in greeting. "Good evening, President. Is everything ok, sir?"

"Of course! I'm just waiting for your return so I may take my leave." Lory swished his arm, making the red cape flare in the air as he spoke and Yukihito had to take a step back.

He adjusted his glasses and smiled slightly. "Mexico?"

"Spain!" Lory looked up at the plane and noticed no one else was leave. "Where are Ren and Kyoko?"

Yashiro coughed. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Ren and Kyoko-chan decided to stay for the reminder of the weekend." He smiled proudly announcing the news. The president took a moment before Yukihito notice a reaction though. Lory took so long in fact that he thought perhaps he didn't think it was good news. Then Lory's chest puffed up and a knowing smile appeared on his lips.

"It was only a matter of time. It worked out exactly as I planned." His eyes were sparkling with love and pride. Yukihito felt a hand pat his back in a job well done gesture and he smiled that their new talents had found each other and were happily celebrating their new relationship.

"The weekend? That's all they wanted?" Lory asked and Yukihito shrugged.

"That is what they asked for sir." He watched Lory smile wane and then look determined. Lory opened his mouth to speak, but a man walked from their right interrupting him.

"The plane is ready sir." Lory nodded and looked back at Yukihito.

"Give them a week! " Lory announced.

"A WEEK?!" Yukihito's eyes blurred as he thought of trying to rearrange Ren's schedule for a week.

"One weekend isn't enough for what they have gone through. My #1 Love Me Girl has finally graduated! We can get them both into a heavy love story. I can't wait to see their beautiful acting!" He watched as the president walk towards the plane's stairs, his eyes watery; tears making his eyes large and glistening.

"But, sir, Ren… he has… and so many…." Yukihito stuttered as he watched the president ignore his pleas and load the plane.

"Never fear! This is Love! And nothing can stand in the way of Love!" Lory was gone in his own little world, the loading stairs were pulled up into the plane and the engines started up as Lory spoke these finally words to the stupefied Yukihito.

The limo gave Yukihito a ride home. He flipped through his planner at all the interviews, shootings, meetings, luncheons, guest appearances, and promotions Ren had planned for the week. Then he looked at the next week and his heart stopped as he looked for openings. 'Well first things first' He slipped on a glove and pulled out his cell. He sat in the car as he waited for Ren to answer his phone after four rings he heard him pick up.

"Hello?" Ren sounded breathless and Yukihito blushed.

"Ah! I'm sorry to bother you two but I spoke to the president as I landed." He could tell that Ren went still worried about what Lory had said.

"I'm going to put you on speaker, Yashiro-san." Yukihito nodded over the phone and waited. He heard a sweet voice come through his speaker.

"Good Evening, Yashiro-san. I trust you had a safe flight?" Kyoko sounded normal but he could hear the smile on her face.

"Yes, thank you Kyoko-chan. I'm sure you are having a pleasant vacation." Ren coughed and he heard a very faint "yes" over the phone.

Ren interrupted saving his new lover from further embarrassment, "What did the president say?"

"He is giving you the week instead of the weekend." Yukihito couldn't help but smile as he said it. Ren's voice was so happy and Kyoko sounded so much in love, he couldn't help but he happy for them and share a small part of their merriment.

"That is too much, Yashiro-san," Kyoko spoke up first then Ren.

"Yes, we couldn't possibly ask for that much time. This weekend was already asking too much, rescheduling the entire week is inconceivable." He smiled as he heard their concerns and was touched at their work ethic but he quickly agreed with the president's idea.

"Nonsense! You both are going to be extremely busy from this point on. President Takarada just mentioned how Kyoko-chan graduated, talking about future plans for her. I wouldn't be surprised at how many offers both of you will be getting now. You guys will be so busy, enjoy the time you have together"

"Are you sure, Yashiro-san?" Ren spoke uncertain; he knew how busy his schedule was he didn't want to push for such a large amount of time.

Yukihito nodded in vain, "Don't worry about a thing. You two have fun and I'll see you next Sunday." They said their thanks and goodbyes just as the limo pulled up to his complex. Taking his small luggage out of the trunk, he went up the elevator to his modest condo. It was about one-third the size of Ren's but it was by choice.

After Ren became the most popular man in Japan, both their incomes increased dramatically. Yukihito left his shabby apartment to a lavish townhouse but after about a six months passed, he found it to be a waste of money. He was never home, and he couldn't fill up the place, never mind the fact that he didn't have time to shop for things for it.

He downgraded to a simple condo a little closer to work than Ren's place which suited his lifestyle more than the townhouse. He kept what little furniture he bought for the last place and actually profited from the sell of the townhouse since it was in such a desired neighborhood.

It entered into the living/dinning room. It had traditional Japanese furniture with minimal décor and everything was clean. He had someone clean the place up every month, not that it was used long enough to get dirty, just someone to take care of the place.

To the left was a small kitchen with an open layout which he tried to use but never can find the time to do so. Against the far back wall of the living room were shelves upon shelves of books mostly mysteries and some fantasy. In the middle of the room was his table where he could eat but was never used. His most used item in the room was his desk. It was larger than most and covered with papers of all different sizes and shapes, there were about three huge rolodexes at the corner and about five new planners just like the one he always carries.

Yes, he had a computer. There were a set of gloves lying right in front of the keyboard but he didn't trust the thing. Too many times did something outrageous happen and he lost his work, thankfully it was networked to LME's servers and he really didn't lose a thing. Just as with the phone, he had broken them too often for him to deem them useful, so he had hard copies of everything as well.

He did have to have it for the internet though. He had to keep up with emails, tips and social events happening for Ren, not to mention, it was going to come in handy contacting everyone he needed to so he can clear up Ren's week.

Heading to the right, was his bedroom and bathroom. He took a shower and dressed very comfortably for bed. It was about 8pm but he had to make calls. He headed over to his kitchen and found a simple curry mix. He cooked and ate his dinner and then picked up his phone.

"Time for battle," Opening his planner, he worked down his list of contacts.


	2. Coincidence

Chapter 2

_Friday Evening_

She slammed the door behind her, her eyes burning holes on the back of the young blonde boy walking over to the couch. It was close to 6pm and they were back at her place to get ready for a promo party tonight. Aki Shoko kicked off her heels wishing she could throw them at his head. 'I cannot believe that child!'

"Shooookooo, I'm hungry." Sho whined sitting on the cough. The TV was already on and he was flipping through the channels, looking for anything to distract his mind.

Shoko smiled sweetly and walked towards him on the couch, "Why don't you have Kyoko make you something? Oh wait… SHE IS FUCKING REN RIGHT NOW." Shoko stormed into her bedroom and slammed that door shut then locked it. She heard Sho pound on the door, screaming.

"SHE IS NOT! THAT IS JUST A RUMOR!" Her bedroom door vibrated as Sho's musical talented voice reverberated against it. Shoko was stripping off her clothes to shower and change for the party. She didn't understand why she actually crossed the line with this idiot. After hearing the news today, Sho was furious and she was getting tired of his attitude. He had her and he still wanted is "unsexy" ex-girlfriend. Shoko stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water ran down her curvy body.

_One hour earlier_

_Sho was finishing up his last interview for the day and everything was going perfectly. The two female hosts were eating out of the palm of his hand and the audience was screaming his name. Then a hot tip at the wrap of the show destroyed his world. The last segment of the show was gossip of anything worthy in the entertainment world, he was often apart of it and he watched it all the time. _

"…_Wednesday was the wrap up for the shooting of Tsuraga Ren's new movie; Embrace No Evil, where they shot at Hokkaido. But as all the other actors returned from their mountain shooting, two of the star cast were not apart of that." The first host stopped to allow the second to speak._

"_Who didn't come back, Yuma-chan?" The second host spoke with intrigue._

"_Tsuraga Ren and Kyoko were both unaccounted for, Nana-chan." The crowd screamed and moaned in shock and the host pouted and nodded while the other shared the crowd and Sho's shock in the matter._

"_But why?" Nana-chan asked.  
_

_Yuma-chan just shrugged, "We don't know yet. We have confirmed that the shooting was completed yesterday; however, they didn't come back. In fact there is information stating that Tsuruga-san's appointments have all be cancelled or rescheduled for the next few days. Could this be the start of a new romance? Is our beloved Tsuruga Ren off the market?" Cries were heard all over the audience as she twisted the knife in Sho's back. _

"_Who is this girl?" Nana-chan seemed to be the one who would ask the question that the audience wanted answered while Yuma-chan was the one with the answers. _

"_Kyoko is a new talent from LME as well, she started…" Sho walked away and the voices of the hosts faded away. He was enraged as he stormed into his dressing room. Shoko was already prepared for the angry man to come into the room as soon as she heard the news. _

"_Wonderful, you are done. We will head back home, shower, change and then we can go to the party tonight. This is a party to promote your new album… are you listening to me?" Her distraction failed as he was punching the buttons on his cell looking for a name. _

"_Who are you calling?" Her voice was precise, steady and hinted with frustration._

"_Who do you think? She is probably at that stupid restaurant right now helping them, once she answers it will prove everything they said were wrong." The phone was ringing as he spoke. It rang and rang and rang. Sho's presence getting angrier and angrier as it rang then her voice mail picked up. He hung up and died again. It rang and rang and voice message. He redialed again…_

_  
Shoko softly spoke, "Sho, maybe she..." _

"_Shut up, Shoko." Shoko was pissed as she grabbed his phone on his forth attempt which went straight to voice mail. _

"_Move on! She has. Why don't you just leave her alone?" her knuckles were growing white as she gripped his phone. _

"_Because she is mine," he stood up, towering over her and snatched his phone back. He turned and walked out the door. Shoko grabbed their things and followed. They stayed in silence till they were safe in his car, where he turned on his own music loudly. She twisted towards him as they drove and turned off the stereo. _

"_I was listening to that." Sho said irritably._

"_I don't care! Why do you care about her? You have me. You even have Pochi… I mean Mimori-san." _

_Sho just quietly stated the same thing he always does, "She is mine." _

_Shoko sighed in frustration, "What does that even mean?! Do you love her?" _

"_She belongs to me! She has been, and always will be mine. Everything in this world is mine to have and that includes Pochi, you and her!" _

'_How DARE he!' Shoko screamed and stormed out of the car as so as Sho parked. Her heels clacked sharply as she stormed to the elevator. She pushed the button to close the door before Sho could enter. She caught the look on his face as the door closed on him. She smirked at her small victory but it was soon over as she exited and found him in the hall just behind her leaving the stairs. 'Damn his long legs.'_

_She walked swiftly to her door but Sho caught up and passed her, opening up the door himself. _

_End flashback_

Shoko finished and got dressed. She was wearing a form fitting dark blue dress that fell around her knees. It was modest but accentuated all the right things. It was sleeveless and had a low V-neck cut that showed off her cleavage. The form fitting part ended in a angle going from her right hip down to the middle of her left thigh, which then the fabric fell from the dress loosely down to her knees. She held a pair of white strapy four inch heels. She styled her hair up in an intricate wrap where her wavy brown hair fell around her face.

She peeked outside of her door and didn't find Sho standing in the hallway. She walked out and found him on the couch as usual with an empty ramen container fallen on her coffee table. Her upper lip twitched in anger and stormed over, snatching the item and throwing it away. She looked down at him and he ignored her.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We need to go." She ordered.

"Took you long enough, I'm fine the way I am." He wore a sleeveless maroon tank, with silver designs adorning it along with small silver stones that lined the edges around his arms, neck and the base of the shirt. Then he wore pale reddish pants that were of course designed especially for him. The material looked hot but he never complained. He had a bulky silver bracelet with big rings that wrapped around his wrist and a single sliver plate that hung from a very thin silver change that had his name engraved in it, along with his normal earrings and rings and black boots that completed the outfit.

Shoko crossed her arms, cradling her breast, "you really want to wear the same outfit to the party that you did the interview in?"

"It doesn't matter. They will love me no matter what I'm dressed in." Sho stood and caressed her bare arm with the back of his fingers. His voice went low and deep and she understood what that meant. She slapped him away.

"Don't touch me, greedy ass. We need to go." Shoko just turned and walked to the door. She held onto the wall as she slipped on her shoes and Sho pressed himself against the back of her body, his arms wrapping around her waist. He nuzzled the back of her neck trying to seduce himself back into her good graces. She turned in his arms and slapped him.

"No! No more. I want you out. After tonight, you will find your own place." Shoko turned and walked out of her condo.

"Shoko! What the hell?!" Sho gently patted his reddened cheek. 'I'll get her back, I always do.' Sho smiled and locked up behind them.

The party was a hit the moment Fuwa Sho entered. Mimori-san was all over him in a cute white bubble tube dress. It clutched to her breast as it held on for dear life. It fell from below her breast to high on her upper thighs where it looked like was tight fabric was hugging her below her butt but the fabric billow around her stomach and fell over the tight cloth underneath. It was a tiny dress but she wore it well. She wore a simple silver chocker and silver heels with straps that crawl up her calf.

Shoko lost Sho immediately, mingling with producers and other artists. Sho tried repeatedly to come over to her but she dismissed herself each time. He finally gave up around 10pm. She was tired but the party would ensue till the morning hours. It was held at the Peninsula Tokyo Hotel. The place was exquisite and very high class. They had five different restaurants, two ballrooms, a wedding chapel, fitness center, a deluxe spa and a modern lounge bar, where she was now heading over to.

It was dark with fake slivery sakura trees lined up and down the length of the room. The sliver leaves help light up the place by reflecting it every which direction making for a sparklingly sight. It was full and loud as the people chatted and drank merrily. She weaved her way around the crowed trying to find somewhere to sit alone, and hopefully won't be bothered. Much her dismay she already saw some of the men eyeing her. She glanced at the end of the bar where she did a double take.

She worked her way over to the man and tapped his shoulder.

"Yashiro-san?"


	3. Passion

**A/N: Heavy lemon in this chapter. Lots of oral and some anal, you've been warned.**

**Again, I do not own Skip Beat.**

Chapter 3

Yukihito looked up from is drink when someone tapped his shoulder, his eyes widened when he recognized the woman.

"Aki-san. How are you? Is there something I can do for you?" He was slumped down looking very tired and nursing a… martini?

"Actually, may I join you?" a small smile spread on her stunning face.

He stood and tried to straighten up his suit a little, lending his arm to help her into the high chair. Her smiled widened a little and she sat down elegantly. He noticed several men looking their way and frown once she sat down next to him. He took his place next to her and hoped he looked better than he felt.

"May I get you a drink, Aki-san?"

"Sake Sunrise, please," She nodded and smiled and he called the bartender over and ordered her the drink. It was basically made up of chilled sake and grenadine making it fairly sweet. She took a sip of her drink once delivered and motioned towards his.

"I kind of figured you for more a simple sake person, nothing so American." He smiled at the drink and nodded.

"I use to be, but then Tsuruga-san introduced this to me and I fell in love with it." He looked at Shoko's face which was held in confusion.

"How did he get introduced to it?" She asked. Yukihito thought about it. Twenty is Japan's legal drinking age and he is 22, he just remembers them going to a promo and Ren ordered the drink for him, claiming he would like it. Since Ren changed his drink preference often, he would allow him to order. He couldn't remember Ren ever drinking one.

Yukihito shook his head, "I honestly don't know." He smiled cluelessly at her, "What brings you here? Where is your client?"

She frowned and shrugged, "Probably still upstairs at his party trying to forget about your client and his new girlfriend." She took a large swig of her drink, thinking about the boy upstairs.

"What?!" Yashiro was shocked, "How did you find out?"

Shoko looked at him incredibly, "You honestly didn't think that people would notice Tsuruga Ren's disappearance for a few days? That man works harder than he needs to, he is everywhere, then all of a sudden, he is no where."

"But I just finished clearing up his schedule a little bit ago. It just happened yesterday!" Yukihito groaned onto the polished counter thinking of all the issues about to arise.

"And word got out. His cancelled photo shoots and interviews. They found out about him not returning from Hokkaido and made their assumptions from there." Yukihito was trying to calm his breathing as he listened to Shoko talk his forehead resting on his fore arm on the countertop. He didn't notice her look at him sympathetically.

"I gather it is true then?" he twisted his head towards her and thought about it for a moment. 'Do I agree? Or deny? She is Fuwa's manager. What harm could it do? Everyone seems to have already put the pieces together. Could Fuwa do anything to sabotage this?'

Shoko interrupted his thought process, "If you are worried about Sho, I just told you he is upstairs trying to forget. The idiot was whining and complaining the whole time about it."

Yukihito just sighed. He straightened up and nodded, his fingers clasping the thin martini glass shaft. "Yes," He smiled sweetly thinking about them, "They finally confessed and are spending a week at Hokkaido together."

Shoko took a deep breath. There it was undeniable proof that Kyoko has moved on and fell in love with another man. Sho was no more in her heart or mind, now to get him to move on as well. She watched him down the rest of his drink in one smooth motion. He smiled as he watched her down her drink as well. He held up his hand for the bartender and asked for another.

"Another of the same for you miss?" The bartender asked Shoko and she shook her head.

"I'll take one like his." Yukihito raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"So are you celebrating their union?" He turned towards her and awkwardly nodded.

"Yes and no." he replied, "I'm very happy for them. He's been in love with her for years, but I'm actually here to just unwind. I had to meet with a photographer here to reschedule one of Tsuruga-san's shoot. It was the only place I could catch him. It was the last thing on his schedule so I thought to sit and have a drink after meeting him."

Shoko nodded in understanding. If she had to cancel a week worth of plans for Sho, she would be exhausted as well. She looked over at him as he sipped his new drink. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a silver tie with a very simple black design on it. His suit jacket hanging off the back of his chair was black and probably fit his wide shoulders perfectly. A simple belt clinched around his slim waist and was tucked in to crisp perfectly clean black slacks that looked nice to touch.

She finally took her martini and smelled it. It smelled strong but looked normal with its green olive looking up at her, she took a decent sized sip and her eyes watered and she coughed as it burned down her throat. She looked at Yukihito who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry I should have warned you. They can be kind of hard to take at first. I'll drink it if you don't like it." Shoko's eyes widened a little and she blushed as the pure alcohol warmed her. She held her hand up as he started to reach for the glass. She took another drink this time ready for the affects, her eyes were shut tight and she braced herself. It was better this time around.

"This is good." She smiled at him and he looked at her for a moment then nodded. He held up his glass in a toast and she very light clinked glasses. She sipped hers and he gulped his.

"How many have you had?" She asked and he thought about it.

"Hmm this would be the… fourth? I think." He was feeling very relaxed next to a beautiful woman. He watched her sip the martini gingerly, her lips pressing against the clear glass, as she softly sucked in the clear liquid. Her red lips came away wet and kissable as she set the glass down. He watched them move but he didn't catch what she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He looked up into her brown eyes and she smiled.

"I didn't think you this heavy a drinker, Yashiro-san." It sounded like a question rather than a statement so he answered.

"I'm not actually, but I couldn't possible allow myself to leave a beautiful woman drinking alone in a bar." He smiled his charming smile at her. He used to be quite the ladies man, but no one really sees him with Ren around. He was probably rusty.

She blushed with a little smirk on her lips, "Beautiful huh?" She shook her head and took another drink, larger this time as she was getting use to the affects, "and stupid." She scoffed.

Yukihito frowned at her comment, "You are the manager for the top musician in Japan, and I hardly think that is a position for someone stupid. I know how difficult a job that is."

She smiled at his compliment and ate one of the olives. "Thank you, but you didn't sleep with your client, did you?" Her face went hot and she covered her face in humiliation at her admittance. 'I was never supposed to say that!'

Yukihito know of several mangers that slept with numerous stars. Some ended up with their client others got new clients it always ended the later than the former. He didn't blame her for it, if she so choose to do so.

He snorted, "What a lucky kid."

She curled her fingers into fists at her mouth as she looked at him. He was staring at front of him finishing off the last of his drink. He set the glass down and took out the glass toothpick that pierced the single olive and held it over to her. She was still red but she smiled weakly and took the olive from his hand. Her fingers caressed his, they felt warm and soft. She slid the olive between her lips, pulled it off the pick and ate it slowly, lowering her hands to her lap.

"He doesn't seem to think so." She spoke softly, he could barely hear her.

"Kyoko?" That was all he said and she nodded then finished off her drink. The warmth spread over her body and she felt fuzzy. She felt his presence closer to her.

"No offense to your client, but he is a fool." He whispered into her ear. The breath from his words blew into her ear and her eyes fluttered. He sat back into his seat with a gentle smile decorating his face. He was facing her now, leaning back in his chair.

Shoko blushed came back full force, "Didn't your client just fall for her?"

"Yeah he did, and she is a sweet girl, perfect for a younger man such as him. I like women not girls." Heat pulled at her lower abdomen as she felt his eyes on her. The man hasn't even touched her and yet she thought she could feel him on her, he had this air around him that she never would have thought possible from the mild manager. Her eyes flickered to him and she again noticed how handsome he really was. Broad shoulders lowering down to a slim waist and long legs, he was about as tall as Sho, at her 5'3", making him the perfect height.

Yukihito broke her thoughts. "Can I interest you in dinner?" She looked down at her delicate watch.

"It's almost midnight. It's a little late to eat." She looked up at him and her back straightened as he leaned in towards her.

"Dessert then?" His voice was low and seductive. She licked her lips nervously and nodded. He stood and slipped his pure black suit jacket on. She was right; it hugged his shoulders and made his frame bigger than before. It was tailored just for him. He waved the bartender over for the last time and she grabbed her purse to pay for her drinks.

"Allow me, Aki-san, please." She tried to argue but nodded. The bartender gave him back his credit card which appeared from behind the counter, he had a tab running.

"Shall we?" She was snapped from her haze of staring at him when his hand appeared in front of her. He had a nice smile something suave and debonair. She smiled up at him and took his hand. He wrapped her hand around his arm and escorted her out. Unfortunately, everything was closed but the bar.

He laughed awkwardly, "I guess we are too late." He blushed lightly which made her smile brightly, her first real smile of the night.

"Why don't we go to my room? We can order room service up there."

Yukihito looked at her with a confused look, "Your room? Why are you staying here?" She shrugged not wanting to admit that she didn't want to go home where Sho was going to end up.

"That doesn't matter," She looked up at him expectantly, making her voice warm and inviting, "Is that a no?"

"No. Let's go." He walked her over to the elevator and they rode it in silent anticipation. His heart was pounding but he shouldn't expect anything, even if they are going up to her very expensive hotel room. He felt her hand slightly squeeze his arm and she held it closer against her. He felt her soft flesh under that blue dress give way to his firm arm and he fought to just stand there and wait. It's been so long since any woman came to him without Ren in mind. He hated lying about what he did, especially when he couldn't devote the time most women needed in a new relationship. Once they found out who he was and was in charge of he lost them.

Shoko already knew everything; she was in the same position as he was. He just hoped it wasn't the alcohol inviting him upstairs. The elevator dinged and she let go of his arm and he missed the small warmth already. She slipped a card out from her purse and walked down a ways to her room: 2402. The higher you got the bigger the place. This one was in the $1000 a night category.

She walked in and turned on the light. She braced herself against the wall to take off her heels. He noticed her wobble as she worked the strap off her ankle and placed his fingertips on the small of her back to help steady her.

"May I?" Yukihito crouched down, one knee on the carpet and the other lowered. She turned towards him and placed her heeled shoe on his knee. She placed her hand on his shoulder to keep her balance. Her shapely leg was centimeters from his face. He resisted the urge to run his hands and mouth up that smooth leg and find what was hiding under her dress.

She felt his breath caressing her calf, his fingers barely touching her was driving her mad. Finally, he placed his whole hand around the back of her calf, just above the spot where the straps of the heel ended and slipped it off her foot. His hand felt hot against her skin as he glided across her foot. She bit her lip trying to not make a sound at such a simple gesture. She set her foot down and he took off her other heel, this time his fingers touched more of her skin between the straps, almost like he was caressing more intimate places. This was her foot; it shouldn't be affecting her this much.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly as he stood up. She was sure the heat in his eyes matched her own as she passed by him and looked for the menu for room service. It was located on the table of the dinning room. She felt him stand behind her, the heat from his body pressing against her like something tangible molding to her body.

"That looks good." He pointed from around her, his sleeved arm skimming her bare arm raising goose bumps across her skin. She stopped reading the menu the moment she felt him behind her. She had to blink a few times before she read what he was referring to, chilled almond jelly with fresh fruit. It was more pudding based than jelly and had a mild sweetness to it; it was served cold with a hint of almond flavoring.

Shoko cleared her throat and nodded at his choice, "Would you like anything else?"

Yukihito grabbed her arms and twisted her around to face him. His lips crashed down on hers as her arms wrapped around his waist, tearing off his shirt. The table screeched as the weight of their bodies moved it. His tongue slipped between her lips and she happily embraced it.

"Aki-san?" His voice was beside her instead of behind her, "Wine, if you don't mind."

She licked her lips as he found him; he stood next to her to look at her face. He had removed his jacket and tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Her gaze lingered at the skin she found peeking from his clean white shirt. She forced her eyes up and found his as she remembered the two second fantasy she had.

"Um…yes, that's fine," Her voice was heavy, "What type would you like?"

"Anything you like, I'll be happy." She nodded and walked over to the phone. Her heart felt like a trapped bird in a cage. She called in the order and turned to find Yukihito sitting on the couch his back to the arm of the chair, his arm lying on the back of couch while he pulled his knee slightly onto the seat with him. He had opened up the curtains and was staring out into the starless night.

"Too bad you can't see the stars, huh?" He spoke out loud. She was standing behind the couch looking and the same inky dark sky.

"I haven't seen the stars in a while. The city is too bright." He looked up at her, the glow from the small light behind her making her figure stand out more. The blue dress hung off every curve she offered.

"Perhaps we can fix that." He spoke softly and she looked down at him astounded by his implications. His hand was lying next to hers; his fingertips were a breath away from her hand. She bit her lip and hesitantly moved her hand to touch the tips of his fingertips.

She gasped as he grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him. He went to his knees on the couch and wrapped his arms around her as he pressed his lips on hers. She opened her mouth and he plunged inside of her, his tongue melting with hers. Her hands found his abs and ran up his chest, feeling the lean muscle under his crisp shirt. She couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks on her or not but his mouth felt wonderful on hers.

There was a knock at the door and Shoko pulled back. She found him exactly where she thought he was, on his knees with the couch between them, his face tilted, centimeters way from hers, and his arms around her, both of their chests heaving as they caught their breath. She took a step back and she felt his arms loosen. His hands were splayed against her back she stepped away from him.

"I'll… um… get the door." She turned away from the predatory gaze he held for her.

His hands fell away from her at the last possible moment, gliding away from her body as she moved away from him. Even through her clothing he could feel her body respond to him. He watched her sashay to the door, glancing back at him once. Once she answered the door, he ran his fingers through his hair forcefully. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the ache stretching in his slacks as he sat back down in the middle of the couch.

"Yukihito-san?" A voice said hesitantly

"Yuki, just Yuki." He replied immediately and then registered what she actually said. He smiled; everyone refuses to call him anything but his last name. He often told them to call him Yuki but they never did so he just stopped trying. This time he didn't even have to ask. She held a glass of red wine to him.

"Thank you, Shoko-chan." She blushed as he said her name, his fingers lightly touching hers as he took the glass. His eyes never left hers as he pressed the glass to his lips and took a drink of the rich liquid. It was dry and strong, it's no wonder she liked the martini.

Shoko actually just bought the most expensive one since she was charging everything on Sho's account. She would have preferred a light white wine but red was stronger and probably suited his taste more. She couldn't say she didn't like it but it paled in comparison to what she tasted before the wine came.

"Would you like to eat?" She asked as she set her glass down, she watched his eyes flicker down and she felt herself grow wet as he nodded. She bit her lip and forgot about the dessert they ordered and only saw the one in front of her. She lunged forward, hiking up her skirt and straddled his lap. Her hands ran up his chest, over his shoulders and cradled his face while her mouth assaulted his.

He dropped the wine glass as she jumped him; his hands fell upon her body. He moved his lips against hers as she feed on him, and his hands moved to her tiny waist, up over her rip cage and grazed the sides of her lush breasts.

She groaned as she felt his hands skip over her breast; they ached impatiently in her clothes. She pulled back from their kiss and grabbed his right hand and pulled it up from her hip and forced it on her breast, squeezing his hand around her breast. She moaned as his lips sucked and licked the crook of her neck. His right hand cupped her breast and she gasped as is thumb found her nipple and circled it. Her hands sunk into his hair as she kept his face at her throat sucking, biting and kissing her skin.

Yuki was beyond thinking. His glasses were long gone and at some unknown location. He was doing nothing but feeling, feeling the hot, eager woman in his lap driving him mad with desire, the heat from her sex penetrating through his slacks and making his arousal worse. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hard. He kissed his way down her neck and towards her shoulder. Her hands clutched into his hair painfully as he nibbled his way down to her chest where he meet the cloth of her dress. He moved his hands to her shoulders where the straps of her dress rested and pulled them down her arms.

She took the hint and whole heartily agreed. She pushed him back forcing him to sit back on the couch. He attempted to move forwards again, but she held him there. Looking up at her in confusion and almost pain, she smiled at him and just moved her hand to the back of the dress. She felt it loosen around her as she unzipped it. She did it slow enjoying the look of eager impatience radiated from him. She slipped off his lap and she noticed the large bulge on the front his slacks. She licked her lips as she straightened up to let the dress fall off of her.

She wore dark blue bra that plunged deep to a small strap between her breasts. The dress fell to the floor and she had a matching dark blue thong. She stepped out of her dress and kicked it to the side. She saw him move forward and she put her hand up.

"No, you stay right there. You are not allowed to move from that spot." He raised an eyebrow at her order but agreed. She smiled and kneeled in front of him between his legs. She placed her hands on his knees and ran her nails up his thighs and to his belt. She ran her hand down the front of his arousal and his breath hitched when she found his throbbing erection. She gently ran the back of her fingers across his hard shaft a few times. Her fingers came across his head and she stopped to rub her thumb across it. He groaned as the precum soaked through the fabric and touched her thumb. She grinned and bent over that same spot to lick it. His hands gripped the couch cushions tightly when she wrapped her mouth around it as much as the fabric allowed and sucked.

She loved how he was letting her do what she wanted. Sho would have already taken her and been done with it. He hated foreplay and she never got to really play like she would have preferred. Not that he was a bad lover; he just couldn't handle the teasing she enjoyed to give. She loved having a man under her mercy, begging to be inside of her, desperately thrusting into her with a fiery passion that only good foreplay could cause.

He was already slouching so she had no problem unfastening the belt. Her knuckles would graze his engorged flesh which made him twitch, once unzipped she found his shirt tails in the way. Still on her knees, she took the edge of the shirt, right were the last button laid over his sex and gently pulled back. Her hands held the shirt around his waist as she did the same to the next one up. She crawled up his body, moving her hands to stretch the shirt across his torso, then took the edge near the button and unbuttoned them one by one. She slid back down to the floor, opening the shirt to frame is chest and abs. Bare skin taut over subtle muscle filled her eyes just as it filled her hands as she ran them down his chest.

Her hand found his waist band once more, the belt hung loosely to the side and she dipped her fingers under the band. Her fingers ran through his coarse curls and brushed his hard length. He wore black boxer briefs which thrilled her to no end. Boxers were too loose and didn't enhance anything like briefs did; however, she wanted them gone.

She moved her hands to the front of the band and pulled gently and he lifted himself off the couch. She lifted the material away from him and pulled it towards her freeing his cock before she pulled his slacks and briefs off his hips and down his legs. She crawled back and pulled them the rest of the way off, taking his black socks with it. She tossed it towards her dress and her set her gaze on his swollen shaft. It laid hard and thick pointing up on his lower abdomen.

She wrapped her hand around it feeling the hard softness of it. He shuddered as she stroked him once, her fingers softly running up the silky skin. She leaned over and ran her tongue along his shaft. A moan slipped from his throat as she did it again. She went lower and tenderly licked his sack, looking up at his reactions. She ran her tongue across him again and his head was thrown back as she reached the tip.

She moved his erection towards her making it point into the air. She kissed away a small drop of cum at the tip of his dick and tasted him. She lightly ran her tongue around the edge of his head and he jerked against her. She licked the small spot of skin of the underside where the head meets his shaft and he jerked again. She smiled and then kissed and sucked that spot teasingly.

She bent over his length and wrapped her lips around his head. She kissed, licked and teased it ever so gently with her teeth. Her tongue teased that small patch as she sucked the head of his sex with her mouth. Then she finally took him into her mouth. She ran the head down the roof of her mouth as her tongue licked down his shaft. She only took him about half way before she pulled back, her tongue pressing against the underside as she moved him out. Glancing up at him, his eyes were half lidded and were watching her with unclear eyes.

Drawing her lips into a tight circle, she slowly started to suck him back into her mouth. She let him fall in and out of her mouth, keeping the sucking pressure around him. Her right hand held his sack massaging lightly, the other at the base of his cock holding him towards her. She tugged on the bottom of his sac as she descended down his shaft. She heard him groan as she started to hum a nameless tune. She felt his thighs tense and she slowed down.

She didn't want it to end so quickly. She removed him from her mouth and licked at the saliva covering him. Her hand gently moved up and down the slick skin and she wanted a better angle. She let go of him and moved her hands to his hips. He was already looking at her, hungrily but curiously. She pulled his hips closer to the edge; his hips resting on the edge of the couch which put lower, easier to take in. She worked him back up and she was able to take in more of him and started to work him down her throat. Humming always helped her loosen her throat, she stuck her tongue out and as she worked his length deeper in her mouth.

She could hear him moan and pant above her. She loved the feel of him inside of her mouth. She finally able to swallow him completely, pulling him in and out of her mouth she took a deep breath and swallowed him completely then she swallowed. Yuki cried out as she swallowed his cock. His hands were clutching the cushions, his fingers lost in them. She pulled him back and did it again, pulling his sac down hard.

"Shoko, stop, I can't…" She made a negative sound and speed up her ministrations. She pulled him out till he was barely in her mouth and flicked her tongue across that small patch then drove him deep inside her mouth. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other tugging down his sac. His breath came out in hurried short pants and she felt his muscles tense up just as before. She kept up the speed until she felt him expand in her mouth. She pushed his head down her throat and swallowed his seed. She swallowed quickly until he calmed down. She felt him grow softer but not completely as she released him.

His head was tossed back against the couch as she crawled up on the couch beside him tucking her legs underneath her. She grabbed her wine glass and took a drink. She didn't mind the taste but most of her lovers didn't, the wine would kill the taste of him in her mouth and she wanted to kiss him. She watched him catch breath, his eyes closed and she smiled.

She bent down and kissed his chest, she worked her lips up to his neck and to his lips, her hands gliding around the side of his body. His hand left the couch and slid into her tied up hair. His fingers found the clasp that held it up and he worked her hair free. Her hair fell in curvy waves as he massaged her scalp with his strong fingers. She continued to explore his mouth as she positioned herself over him again straddling his lower abdomen. He pulled back slightly to speak.

"I don't have any protection."

"Pill," was all she needed to say.

His hand found its way back up cradling her jaw and his fingers tangle in her locks. He moved his other hand to her hips and he leaned forward sitting up. She clung on to him as he pressed his body against hers, her breast crushing against his flat chest.

His hand cupped her ass and he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips, she could feel him growing hard against her already and she wished it would invade her as his tongue plunged into her mouth. He walked over to the bedroom, shoving her against the wall causing her to moan as he opened the door. His freed lips worked down her jaw and sucked the pulse at her neck. He gripped both of her thighs and held her up while he walked towards the bed. He gently sent her down as he lowered himself to kneel in front of her, his hands running up her body to the back of her bra to find no clasp. He pulled back from her lovely flesh and looked down. There was a simple smooth clasp on the front of her bra. His hands cupped her breast and pressed them together firmly squeezing then releasing them. He reached between her breasts with both hands and unclasped the restricting thing.

Her heavy creamy flesh spilled onto the palm of his hand, her large dark nipples standing out calling for his touch. He took one voluptuous breast into his mouth as he slipped the bra down her arms. She threw her head back and groaned as his tongue licked and teased the stiff tip. His hand found her other breast and roughly kneaded it. Her hands held his head against her as he suckled her breast. He bit and licked her nipples and swollen flesh, his mouth and hands alternating between each mount.

He made his way down to her stomach, and pushed her gently onto the bed. Once she was lying down, he slid his hands down her body and hooked his fingers on the straps of her thong. He slid the skimpy material down her legs and let if all to the floor. The smell of her arousal permeated the air around him. He bent her legs up and forced her thighs apart. She was completely revealed in front of him. Shoko was splayed out, her breast heaving as she took in air, round and inviting, her stomach soft and smooth and the dark wet center that eagerly awaited his touch.

The last woman Yukihito was with wouldn't let him look at her like this. He must of taken too long because she squirmed under his gaze. He lowered his mouth down to the apex of her legs and licked her dark lips slowly. She groaned as her eyes fluttered shut as he licked her center. He licked every fold of her sex, tasting her sweetness, inhaling her rich scent.

She gasped when he moved his lips to her clit. He licked it tenderly and watched her reaction; she was more than ready for him but wanted to please her returning the favor. He wrapped his lips around the exposed nub and sucked gently. A moan slipped from her throat and he flicked his tongue across it. He alternated between sucking and licking her clit as she writhed below him. Her hand found her breast and she pinched and teased her nipple, the other arm was flung up above her head clenching onto the bedspread.

He moved his tongue down and darted into her entrance and she cried out. He thoroughly explored her sweet opening as he did her mouth. He moved his hand down her thigh and lightly rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her hips buckled as he immersed himself in her heated nectar. Her breathing became ragged and he changed his pace. He removed his hand and began to lick and kiss her inner thighs. He circled her folds carefully avoiding her clit.

"Yuki," She threatened, there was nothing pleading about her tone of voice. It was a demand and he was willing to oblige. He licked up her dark flesh and flicked his tongue across her bud repeatedly as he slipped a finger inside of her. She tossed her head back and cried out as he increased his pace and slipped a second finger inside of her. His fingers thrusting inside of her and his lips sucking and teasing her clit, she started to grind her hips against him, moaning after each aching breath into her lungs.

He bent his fingers slightly and started rubbing against her spot. Her hand flew to grip the covers above her head as she cried out in her release. He pulled back and was going to clean up before she smashed her lips against his. He was shocked at her comfort as he felt her tongue run across his lips. She licked away herself from his mouth and then forced her tongue into his mouth, savagely erotically exploring his mouth.

She pulled him onto the bed still drinking away the taste of her from his mouth, pulling him on top of her. His hands glided across her body, stopping to fondle her breast or squeeze her thighs at his hip. She felt him as hard as ever against her and she rubbed her wet sex along his shaft. The kiss broke as he cried out from her hips. He held her left thigh with his hand and dipped his hips down to enter her but she followed suit, forcing her hips down with him not allowing him access.

"I want you to take me from behind." Shoko loved doggie style. She felt almost boneless as she was taken from the rear. He nodded and stood up on his knees while she twisted around and went to her hands and knees. She spread her legs apart lightly and leaned down, forcing her ass high into the air. Yuki ran his hands over her heart shaped ass, the swell of her hips, dipping into her slender waist and leaned over to take the weight of her breast in his hands. He gently squeezed and kneaded them in is fingers, while his shaft was cradled between her ass.

She rocked her hips against him as his hands left her ample mounds. His hand dipped down around her waist and teased her clit as he moved his rigid flesh to her entrance. He trusted inside of her completely immersing himself inside of her.

"Yes." She moaned out as she felt a rush of pleasure spread over her body, making her feel weak. She couldn't help the sounds slipping from her mouth each time he pushed his way back inside of her.

"Harder, faster." She spoke in-between breathes. She heard the bed as he shifted his position lower and twisted his hips to another angle. She moans became louder and more frequent. She felt him slide his fingers around her rear. She never had anyone try anal sex before and she thought she should be worried but she really couldn't think of anything as he slammed into her.

Her arms lost all strength as he plunged his thumb into her ass. He pumped her ass just as he thrust into her core. She never felt so full and it was only his thumb. She felt the pool of warmth grow within her. He shifted his hips again and it was over, she felt herself exploded from within, screaming into the bed as she milked him of his seed once again.

They fell asleep not bothering with the covers, sweat and other fluids marred their bodies.


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4

_The morning after_

Yukihito awoke first but stayed in bed. He watched her sleep curled up next to him. Her dark brown locks mused from their actions last night and what little she did move in her sleep. It was awkward sleeping with someone, he hadn't done it in years so he woke up with every movement she did. It wasn't much though so he didn't lose much sleep. Her breathing changed as she woke up.

"Good morning, Shoko." He said softly to her. She looked up at him, blinking to get her eyes to focus and just looked at him. 'Shit. She doesn't remember. What do I say?"

He opened his mouth to try to explain what happened but she just tucked her head back into his chest and hugged him closer to her, closing her eyes again.

"Morning, Yuki." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled in relief which she noticed.

"Something wrong?" Her voice was soft but full of concern.

"For a moment there, I thought perhaps you didn't remember last night." He replied and then jerked as she pulled herself up and slapped the side of his ribs.

"I'm not that weak to alcohol!" She pouted, "We didn't even drink the wine or eat the pudding. What a waste." She sank back down wrapping her leg around his and her arm around his chest again. Her head rested on his shoulder and she noticed him hard after waking up. She smiled, how she loved this man's patience. Her hand glided down his abs and lightly caressed him.

"We have the room till 11. If you like we can even book it for another night." She lightly ran her fingertips up and down his length.

"I can't let you pay for another night of this place. We can go to my place if don't mind." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not paying for it. It's under my client's alias's name which is hooked to his bank account." She pushed herself off the bed and climbed on top of him "Which is the main reason he couldn't find me, since I book everything he doesn't know the name."

Yukihito frowned, "I'm not sure I like that idea either."

"When are going to get the chance to be together like this again, hmm?" She bent over and was kissing his neck and shoulders as she spoke. His hands lightly glided over her skin as she nibbled his skin, "I have tours and you have shoots and Tsuruga-san and Sho will never willingly work together. We would never see ea…" Then she got an idea, she popped up, sitting up again.

"Kyoko fell in love, right?" Yukihito was confused but nodded.

"That means she is no longer in Love Me, right?"

He nodded again, "That's what the president said, yes."

Shoko grinned wickedly, "She is going to need a manager."

**A/N: Done! Poor Shotaru is losing everything. I'm evil. Maybe I'll think of something nice for him with Pochi. *shrug* I hope you enjoyed reading my twisted mind.**


End file.
